


yes to heaven

by w0lfmoon



Series: Peaky Blinders Reader Fics [8]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: F/M, Something cute, Tooth Rotting Fluff, also I am certified lana and pb trash sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 14:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15731367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: you deliver your gangster husband a moment of salvation.





	yes to heaven

**Author's Note:**

> yes another Lana inspired piece. I’m certified Lana and PB trash goddamn it. Anyways, Yes to Heaven is my favorite unreleased song of Lana’s and it makes me think of Thomas. Hence, this.

_If you dance I'll dance_

_And if you don't I'll dance anyway_

_Give peace a chance_

The sound of your voice vibrates through the halls of Thomas’ obscenely large manor; it was honey to him. It felt like home, a warm blanket during a wintery day. And he wanted nothing more than to bury himself in the velvet of your voice because miraculously, it seemed to wash away the once thought impossible stains of his rotten day. The fears of death, the stress of incompetent business partners, it all seemed to melt away as you continued to sing. And even though he was a man of no faith, Tommy still wonders if you were an actual angel sent to him because no one else but you could truly make him feel relaxed, and he hasn’t even seen you yet. For the moment, he just wanted to listen to your song.

And when he approached the room from where your singing originated, he merely stood outside the door, not wanting to disturb the rivière you were clearly in. The first thing he noticed was you were in nothing but your flimsy gold nightgown, the very one he bought you for your anniversary, and god the way it looked as your hips continued to swing back and forth, it should be a goddamn sin, but you made such a sensuous act look incredibly divine and Thomas felt his blood rush downwards. He also noticed how you were barely wearing any makeup except for your curled lashes which he could see as your eyes were shut, your rosy lips parted to make way for the song, and goddamn, the natural glow that your skin emitted against the low lighting of the room left him breathless. How could one woman be that perfect? 

_I've got my eye on you_

_I’ve got my eye on you_

_Say yes to heaven_  
Say yes to me  
Say yes to heaven  
Say yes to me

He couldn’t resist you anymore and walked into the room, you were still unaware, lost in the dreams your song was drawing. Tommy took it as the chance to surprise you and when you turned your back, he wrapped his strong arms around your waist. For a minute, you stopped singing and froze, but when you felt Tommy nuzzle his nose into the crook of your neck, you relaxed and reached with one arm to run dainty fingers through his.

"Thomas, you nearly gave me a good scare, y’a git." You giggled as he started planting apologetic kisses along your neck.

"’M sorry love, wasn’t my intention. I just heard your beautiful song and seeing you swaying in that risque little number and I couldn’t control myself."

You whimper as his kisses turned into little bites, "h..ho..how was work, Tommy?"

"Doesn’t matter now. I’m home where I belong." He growled as he continued his assault along your exposed flesh. This seemed to please you and you didn’t ask anymore questions about work.

"Come love, sit on my lap. I need to hold my best girl, yeah?" You nodded and you allowed Thomas to lead you to the opulent couch on the other side of the room. Once seated, Thomas pulled you down, allowing you to adjust yourself on his lap, and upon finding a comfortable position with your thighs exposed to him, he wrapped on arm around your waist, ensuring you not leave; not that you would want to. His lap was your favorite seat in the world.

As Thomas lazily played with the silk fabric of your nightie, you couldn’t help but let a soft sigh of content pass your lips as his hand that was secured around you gently rubbed circles on your waist. He chuckled as you tried to get even closer to him, burying your face into his neck, laying little kisses here and there.

"Comfy there, doll?"

”mhmm”

He could only chuckle some more at how submissive and dainty you became once you were in his arms. His beautiful little angel. His.

His hand that was comfortably on your thigh moved and gently wrapped itself around some hair and tugged gently, revealing your face to you, "Now, my sweet angel, now that we’re comfortable, how about you sing me the rest of that pretty song, yeah? Sing my troubles away." And with a light pat on your backside you complied, sitting up straighter, and slightly untangling yourself to allow Tommy to pull out a cigarette and his lighter. And as you looked upon your beautiful husband, the words came back to you, right where you left off, and in a softer and more intimate voice than before, you deliver your gangster husband a moment of salvation.

_If you dance I'll dance_  
I'll put my red dress on again  
And if you fight I'll fight  
It doesn't matter, now it's all gone  
  
I've got my mind on you  
I've got my mind on you  
  
Say yes to heaven  
Say yes to me  
Say yes to heaven  
Say yes to me

 


End file.
